Not Until the End of Time
by Rueriha
Summary: [OneShot] Mao's thoughts of Rei while looking through the window at the rainy night, from episode 11, season 1 of Beyblade.


_**Not Until The End of Time**_

_--By SunFireVixen--_

_**Pitter-pat... pit-pat... pit-patter...**_

_The sounds of soft rain hitting the glass window._

Tears slipped down Mao's cheeks as she slept. Silent tears.

The tears did not come from her amber eyes. They came from her broken heart.

She clasped the edge of the covers that blocked most of the coldness of the chilly room.

A small hiccup escaped from her throat. Her eyes widened, and she ducked under the sheets, hoping the others hadn't heard.

When she was sure they didn't, she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She stared miserably down at the bed sheets, locks of pink hair covering her tear stained face and red, puffy eyes.

She looked through the wet window at the bright silver moon. She smiled at the beautiful navy-blue sky and twinkling stars.

_**Pit-pat... pit-patter... pit-pat...**_

_Why did you leave us, Rei? Why did you leave **me**?_

_I can't stand you not being there. I want you to come back. I need you. _

_Do you remember when we were children?_

_The friendly battles? The friendly games we played together? All those times we shared with the rest?_

_It's not all so friendly now. It's all about anger and revenge now._

_Because you left us, Rei. You betrayed us. **You traitor.**_

_I hate you._

_Yet, I… I can't say the words. The words get stuck in my mouth._

_I want to yell at you. I want to scream. I want to tear things apart. I want to tear away that look on your face when you look at us, with that questioning look._

_Stop, Rei. You understand perfectly that you are a traitor. Don't lie. Please, don't lie._

_Say you meant it along. Say the truth. Say that you left us for good and had no intention of coming back with an explanation._

_I don't want your lies. I'll feel better knowing the truth than living a lie._

_I can't say I hate you. And I know perfectly why._

_It's… because…_

_I… I love you._

_The friendly things that have turned into anger and revenge isn't just that either._

_It's love for you. Nothing I do towards you is friendly. It has an intention._

_I can't hide it much longer Rei. Help me._

_I don't know what would happen if anyone found out._

_Rai would probably leave me, thinking I'm a traitor also._

_You would probably be disgusted at my feelings. Because you don't feel anything._

_You feel nothing but friendship. Nothing but a ex-teammate._

_Where would I go then? I wouldn't be able to go to Rai. I wouldn't be able to go to you. I'd be trapped._

_That's why I keep waiting. Silently waiting in the dark for you to make your first move, like a tiger._

_A giant cat on it's hind feet, waiting for the kill. Waiting for its prey to let down its guard._

_I'm not going to let down my guard. I won't let you win this battle._

_I'll show you that I can live with or without you…_

Mao silently walked out of bed, and over to the window. She gazed up at the moon, and tears fell down her face again.

_**Pitter-patter... pit-pat... pit-pat...**_

_I can't Rei._

_Because I love you. I need to be with you!_

_I loved those times we would be together and beybattle._

_You laughter of glee when you won. You face of confidence when you were in a difficult situation. The small raven-black braid that swayed behind you when you battled._

_I love the lessons you taught me._

_Especially the beybattles. Or when you showed me when I did something wrong. How you held my small hands with your own when I had a wrong posture before a launch. When you told me to believe in Galux when it would start to wobble._

_I miss those times, Rei. I want it all to come back._

_Don't you miss them Rei? Or have you already forgotten us? Do they mean anything at all for you anymore?_

_Please, send me sign that you still want to be with us. That you want to come back._

_That you hold something more than friendship towards me._

_Give me sign- any kind of sign._

_I need to know. I need to know your feelings. I need to know what you think. I need to know what happened between you and the rest of the team- **what happened to us.**_

Mao's amber eyes swam in tears. More silent tears that wouldn't stop, no matter how much she commanded them to halt.

"_My feelings for you will never change… never…" _Mao whispered, her breath fogging the window she stared close to, hoping that Rei himself would appear on the other side of the window, standing in the rain.

She hoped that he would appear and put his hands on the window, and she would put them next to his, so only the window would separate them from each other's touch.

She closed her watery eyes.

"…_not until the end of time…"_

_**Pit-pat... pit-pat... pit-patter...**_

* * *

_-grin-_

_Small Mao x ReiOne-shot. Hope you liked it! Please review!_

_Thank you!_


End file.
